


Idiots in Love

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: Do it, F/F, Idiots, just admit you're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Beca and Aubrey are seriously in love with one another, but they won't do anything about it. Their best friends, Chloe and Stacie, decided that this simply won't do. Something has to give, because those two idiots are perfect for each other.





	

Chloe Beale stood at the front of the Bellas rehearsal space, Stacie by her side. She'd gathered the Bellas for a meeting to discuss something she felt was very important, something Stacie also felt was of great significance to the group. She clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Okay," she said loudly. "We're all here, so I'd like to start."

"Hang on," Amy said. "Shorty and Blondie aren't here?"

"Well… we're kind of here because of them," Stacie said. "We need to talk about Beca and Aubrey, and it's best that they're not here for that. Because Chloe and I can't be the only ones who have noticed how much they're digging on one another."

"You'd have to be blind not to see how into each other those two are," Cynthia Rose said. "It's some pretty fierce chemistry." Everyone agreed.

It had been gradual to start with, and had Chloe not known them both so well it might have gone unnoticed for longer. Both Aubrey and Beca were staunchly private people and didn't really partake in some of the relational freedoms that a lot of college students enjoyed. It took a lot of patience and conversation for Chloe to even learn that Beca was gay. She knew, obviously, same as she did with Aubrey in high school.

The two of them had clashed initially. But after they'd sorted out their differences, they became friends. Chloe and Stacie, as their respective best friends, could see the subtle differences as their feelings began to change.

The first sign for Chloe was that Aubrey, upon Beca leaving their apartment, would look at the door. Just for a few long moments, like she was looking after her, trying to figure something out. For Stacie, it was that Beca always left Bellas rehearsals in silence, looking somewhat perplexed until she managed to get her hands on a notebook and a pencil. She never asked what she was scribbling down in the notebooks, and she would never look without permission. But she had no doubt that it had something to do with the blonde.

It was frustrating as hell, eventually. Because the group watched them as the friendship changed and they fell in love. But they did precisely nothing about it.

Beca would watch Aubrey in an almost wistful manner sometimes. Like she knew that Aubrey was something that she wanted but was well aware she would never have. And Aubrey watched her like she was so tempted to just reach out and grab what was in front of her but she was too afraid.

"So - we need a plan," Chloe said. "Because those two are perfect for one another but they won't make a move, and it would be an absolute crime if nothing ever happened."

"Lock them in a room until they end up shagging," Amy said. "Works every time."

"No," Stacie said. "That's not their style."

"Set up a date for both of them," Ashley suggested. "Stacie could tell Beca to meet her for dinner, Chloe could say the same to Aubrey. And then they'd be at the same place, boom, surprise date."

"That's not the worst idea ever," Chloe said. "But there'd be nothing stopping them just having dinner as friends, same as we do at the apartment, but they'd probably both just try and call to find out where we are."

The girls threw some ideas around for a while, but after an hour or so, Ashley's idea was still on top of the list. It had been amended to include a note informing them that they were being surprised with a date since both of them were too chicken to ask the other out, but Chloe still didn't know that it was going to work.

"Alright," Chloe said. "We've taken up enough of your time. If you have any ideas, text me or Stace. We'll keep you posted." The girls filed out and Chloe dropped into the chair next to Stacie, who was balancing a legal pad on her knees with all the suggestions written on it.

"I'm still not convinced," Stacie said. "Dammit, Chloe, they're idiots."

"Idiots?" Chloe asked.

"Idiots in love," Stacie said pointedly. "They can't be this stupid. They're both smart. But…"

"Maybe we should just talk to them," Chloe said. "I know they both get a bit weird talking about stuff like that, but I think if I sat Bree down and really laid it out for her… I mean, I'm pretty sure I know what the problem is for her, but I think if she really felt like Beca would be up for it, she'd take the chance."

"And I just think Beca thinks she's punching way above her weight," Stacie said. "She doesn't think much of herself, I know that, and she probably feels like there are a thousand people out there better for Bree." Chloe just sighed.

"They are totally perfect for each other," she said. "And they're so obviously smitten. It's insane, Stace."

"Sit them down separately and talk to them?" Stacie asked. "Or together?"

"Separately," Chloe said. "Let me know how it goes." Stacie nodded and headed out to find Beca. There was no time like the present to get this over with.

She detoured to grab a couple of coffees and found Beca at the radio station. Not uncommon. The night shift was programmed, but Beca liked to hang out there pretty often since her roommate was so hostile. She was studying - more common than people would think - and sitting at one of the long tables with a stack of CDs and vinyls shoved to the side.

"Hey," Stacie said. "Want to take a break?"

"Hell yeah, thanks," Beca said.

"What's tonight's torture?" Stacie asked.

"English," Beca said. "American poetry. Something up? You look pensive." American poetry. Another surprise to most people.

"I do want to talk to you about something," Stacie said. "Something you don't talk much about but I want you to promise you're going to hear me out."

"Uh oh," Beca said, she swiveled around and Stacie pulled a chair over so she could sit down.

"I want to talk to you about Aubrey," Stacie said. Beca immediately stiffened. "Relax, Beca. Don't close me out before you hear what I'm saying."

"What are you saying, exactly?" Beca said.

"That I know you're into her," Stacie said simply. "Becs, it's so god damned obvious. It pours out of you. And you're hesitant for whatever reason, but the thing I really want you to understand is that she feels the same. Trust me on this. She is just as infatuated with you as you are with her."

"It's not that simple," Beca said. "I'm not- Stacie, I'm not that girl. I'm not the girl who gets the girl. Any girl, let alone a girl like Aubrey. Yes, I'm into her. That's probably a mild description. I'm so far in love with that girl I look at her and feel like I'm drowning but in a good way, you know? But I just can't go there with her, there's no way…"

"Except there is," Stacie insisted. "She looks at you like you're the only thing on the planet. And when you guys are together, everyone can see it. Everyone can feel it. She thinks the world of you, Beca." Beca's head dipped slightly and she closed her eyes.

"But why?" Beca said. "Why on earth would anyone like her be interested in me?"

"Because you're awesome," Stacie said. "You're smart and talented and you make people feel safe and valued. And you're totally hot, by the way."

"It just feels like the biggest gamble on earth, Stace," Beca said. "She does feel the same though, right? Because sometimes… I guess it does feel like she's looking at me, maybe? I thought it was wishful thinking. But I'm not making it up?"

"You're not," Stacie assured her. "You two are made for each other. So do something about it, Beca. You should be happy, and she fucking makes you happier than anyone or anything I've ever seen. Chloe's over at their place telling her the exact same thing. We don't care which one of you makes the first move, but you guys need to sort yourselves out and close the god damned gap already. Choose to be happy."

Beca didn't say anything, but Stacie was done. She just put her hand on Beca's shoulder for a minute. That familiar look of internal processing had just slid over Beca's face. Stacie got to the door before Beca said anything in response.

"I'll think about it, Stacie." It was soft and she almost missed it. "Thank you for the coffee."

Just off campus, Chloe was pouring Aubrey and herself some wine and settling down into the couch. This was going to be a different conversation than the one Stacie and Beca had just had.

"So I want to talk to you about something," Chloe said. "It's Beca."

"Is something wrong with her?" Aubrey asked, trying to mask her immediate concern.

"No," Chloe said. "It's about you and Beca. Let's not play dumb though, you know what I'm talking about."

"What about it?" Aubrey said. "Chloe, you know I can't."

"I think you can," Chloe said. "I think you're terrified, and that's perfectly understandable. But I think you can, regardless. Because you love her. A lot. I can tell."

"I do," Aubrey said, barely above a whisper. "And you're right, I am so scared, Chloe."

"You don't need to be afraid of her," Chloe said. "She's just as in love with you. The thought of hurting you would absolutely terrify her. The two of you together are absolutely perfect. Or you would be, but both of you are too scared to take that first step."

"What on earth is Beca afraid of?"

"That she's not good enough for you," Chloe said simply. "That something will happen to take away her happiness if she ever had any."

"That's… sad," Aubrey said. "But what happens if-"

"Do you really think Beca is the kind of person who would freak out and run away?" Chloe said. "She's a whole new person with you. Just as you are with her."

"I do feel better with her," Aubrey said. "I don't know Chloe."

"Just think about it, okay?" Chloe said. "I just wanted you to know that she feels the same and you should take a chance on it. I hate to see you hesitant when I could see you happy." Aubrey kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll think about it," Aubrey said.

Chloe snuck off to her room and then texted Stacie with an update. The other Bella had called her and they both shared how the talks had gone and hoped that they would finally do something about it.

"You know what would be perfect?" Stacie said. "Cynthia Rose's birthday." They were all going to Cynthia Rose's house. She was local, and her parents had a massive house. Her parents were also in Indiana visiting her older sister who had just had her second child, so they were all having a party there. Everyone was invited, but the Bellas would be staying the night.

"Oh, yeah," Chloe said. "Maybe not while everyone is there. But it might give them a chance to talk."

It didn't. The party was loud and raucous and they could barely hear each other above the music. But Beca took one look at Aubrey and she wanted her. Not in a purely sexual way, but she wanted that happiness she felt when she was with her, she wanted it all the time. And she wanted to make her happy. Aubrey looked at Beca and felt brave. She felt like she was ready to take a chance on Beca. It wasn't even a chance. She trusted her.

Even as the party died down and it soon dwindled to just the Bellas, the two of them still couldn't really start talking for some reason. In the end Chloe just said enough was enough quickly went and spoke to Stacie. Then she looked around for Beca and sat down next to her. They were parked on the back steps of the house, Beca's eyes glued to Aubrey who was sitting on a swinging chair at the opposite end of the yard.

"I know Stacie spoke to you," she said. "About Aubrey."

"Yep," Beca said. She didn't offer any further conversation.

"So do something," Chloe said. "I'm not saying you need to propose. I'm not even necessarily saying that you need to tell her how you feel because I know that's not easy for you. But… I don't know, Beca. Do something. Anything. Ask her to dance." The girls were still dancing near the pool.

"What?" Beca asked. "She's too - I'm not. I mean…"

"Don't forget that you both deserve to be happy," Chloe pointed out. "I'm doing this as much for her as I am for you. Please. Ask her to dance, Mitchell." Beca looked over at the blonde, who was staring up at the sky. She was beautiful.

"Okay," she said. She got up and made her way toward Aubrey, while Chloe shot a glance at Stacie. Aubrey looked up at Beca as she approached, a smile breaking out over her whole face.

"Hi," Aubrey said.

"Hey," Beca said. "Um… Do you want to dance?" The blonde looked at her carefully and took a deep breath. Then she nodded and stood, taking the hand Beca had offered. Stacie's timing was perfect, because the music suddenly changed to something a lot slower. Beca got nervous.

"It's okay," Aubrey said. "We don't have to."

"No," Beca said. "We do. I kind of think it's about time we did, don't you?" Her tone was hopeful and shy and Aubrey couldn't help but smile again. She felt Beca's arms slide around her waist and let her own wind around Beca's neck.

It felt incredible. It felt so comfortable, so familiar, so right. Aubrey was surprised that she wasn't crying with how she felt. She could feel Beca's fingertips lightly drumming against her shirt to the music. They forgot completely about all their friends, who had mysteriously vacated the area to give them this moment alone.

Beca leaned back to look in Aubrey's eyes, and the look in them was enough to make her breath catch. Aubrey had to feel the same, she just had to. Her eyes flicked down to Aubrey's lips and then back up to her eyes. Aubrey leaned in, her fingers running along Beca's collar lightly. She only had to move a fraction, and she felt like the world was at her fingertips.

Beca closed the gap, letting their lips settle against each other, incredibly gentle and with the barest amount of pressure. But it was enough to turn the tiny flame into a full-blown fire. Beca felt Aubrey's fingertips against her jaw as she kissed her again. She let her hand curl around the back of Aubrey's neck, a pleasant and heady rush coursing through her body as their lips parted and tongues finally met.

Aubrey wouldn't have noticed if the apocalypse had begun right behind her. She was only focused on Beca, on the fact that she was kissing her and that nothing in the world had ever felt so terrifying and comforting at the same time. She felt herself shuddering as Beca's fingers ghosted under the hem of her shirt and settled on her skin gently. She pulled back just a little, seeing that Beca's cheeks were pink, as she was sure hers were also. But she looked panicked.

"Please tell me that was okay," she worried. "I'm sorry, I just-" Aubrey silenced her with a short kiss, reassuring her that she was fine.

"It was more than okay," Aubrey said. "I've wanted it for a really long time Beca, but things have always been really complicated for me. This isn't going to be easy. We need to talk, but right now I just want to keep kissing you."

"So kiss me," Beca said, leaning back in. "We can talk tomorrow, I promise, but kiss me now. Because this is the best thing that's ever happened to me and I don't want it to end." Aubrey kissed her again and they lost a few long minutes to the embrace. Aubrey began leading her toward the house.

Aubrey was supposedly sharing a room with Chloe, and Beca with Stacie. Only when Aubrey opened the door to the room she was sharing with Chloe, Beca's bag was already there and Chloe's gone. It was an easily forgotten fact, once Beca pulled her in again.

She wasn't really aware of the moment they made it to bed, but she was completely aware of the way Beca's hand was slowly making its way up her side, gently and carefully. Her hands were up Beca's shirt and it felt incredible. But it was the other girl's hand on her thigh that worried her. Beca wasn't doing anything she didn't want, didn't expect. But every time that hand moved, even just a fraction, part of her froze, even though she was begging her body to stop.

"You're shaking," Beca said after a moment. Aubrey squeezed her eyes closed, and a tear escaped from the side. Beca slid off her and waited, hand tangling with one of Aubrey's so she knew she hadn't left her. "Talk to me."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"You don't have to be sorry," Beca said.

"I want this, I've wanted this, you, for so long," Aubrey said. "But - I can't yet. Not that."

"Then we wait," Beca said. She brushed her lips over Aubrey's forehead. "Because I've wanted you, too. This is like, a dream come true for me. And I'll wait for you."

"You'll stay?" Aubrey asked. "Can we talk?" Beca just nodded and they kicked their shoes off.

"Wanna climb into bed?" Beca asked. "We can talk, nothing else."

"I've been really afraid of starting something," Aubrey said. "Because of me reacting just like that. I've only been with one other person, Beca."

"Inexperience isn't anything to be ashamed of," Beca said. Aubrey was tearing up.

"It's not the inexperience," Aubrey said. "The first time… it wasn't my choice." Beca's arm tightened around her and she felt a kiss placed into her hair.

"I was eighteen," Aubrey said. "I haven't put myself in a position like this with anyone since then."

"Did you say something? Go to a shrink or someone?" Beca asked. Aubrey shook her head.

"I could never quite bring up the courage," Aubrey said. "He was a lot older than me, and someone I have to see very regularly when I go home. But I don't like that it's interrupted this."

"Well," Beca said, "I'm not going to tell you what to do. But I'm happy to wait as long as you need. But I also want you to know that I'll be there with you if you decide you want to say something."

"You'd come with me?" Aubrey asked in a hopeful voice.

"Of course," Beca said. "Look, I know we were gonna save all this for tomorrow, but the short version is that I'm in love with you Aubrey. I've been in love with you for quite a while and it's apparently been obvious to every single one of our friends."

"You mean that?" Aubrey said. Beca nodded. "I've been in love with you for a while, too. I've just been afraid of what might happen when we got closer. What did happen."

"I find it really hard to believe that someone like you could be in love with me," Beca said, shaking her head. "Not calling you a liar, it's more that this is even happening." Aubrey kissed her lightly, hand running the curve of her jaw.

"And our friends knew," Aubrey said. "Chloe gave me a solid talking to."

"I got the same from Stacie," Beca said. "But I'm not even mad because it gave me the kick in the ass I needed to ask you to dance."

"That was nice," Aubrey said, as if she was remembering something that happened a long while ago instead of an hour.

"We can go again, any time you like," Beca said. Aubrey was still snuggled into her side and they fell into silence. Eventually there were slight movements as they wriggled down into comfortable positions in the bed, Aubrey and Beca sharing a few more soft kisses before they fell asleep.

The next morning they woke early. Aubrey was now wrapped around Beca and they lay there for a while. Beca couldn't remember when she last felt so happy doing literally nothing. Aubrey moved first, citing a need for the bathroom. While she was washing up, Beca changed and then as Aubrey returned she headed for the bathroom herself.

"Everyone's still asleep," Beca said as she came back in. "But I'm dying for coffee. Do you think they'd mind?" Aubrey shrugged and they made their way to the kitchen, where they made coffee and decided to take it outside. They perched on the swing at the far end of the pool and enjoyed the silence together while they drank.

"So what I said last night," Aubrey said, placing her empty mug on the ground. "It doesn't freak you out? Make you regret it?"

"No," Beca assured her. "I'm concerned, but only because I care about you."

"I think maybe… I should see someone about it?" Aubrey said. "Because I want to be able to be with you like that, be touched by you without getting scared. And if you're willing to be there - I mean, I don't know if you'd be allowed in the actual session or not-"

"I'll drive you there and wait til you're done, whatever you want," Beca said.

"Then I want to," Aubrey said. She leaned across to Beca and pulled her slightly toward herself so she could kiss her. Beca happily shifted her body weight as the kiss deepened, unaware that they were being watched as they kept talking and kissing.

"Look at those two idiots," Chloe said.

"Idiots in love," Stacie said affectionately.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "They look happy." They watched for a second more, before turning back to the rest of the Bellas making their way into the living area.


End file.
